Tino Tonitini and The Princess Twins of Legendale/Transcript
This is the transcript to Tino's Adventures of The Princess Twins of Legendale. Prologue (One day at the Museum) *'Server:' Akutaq is popularly known as Eskimo ice cream. But this treat from the Inuit people of Alaska is neither ice or cream. In former times, it was made from seal oil and reindeer tallow. *'Carver Descartes:' Thank goodness, we don't like in former times, huh? *'Server:' Now, however, it is pure lard. (Carver is shocked) *'Server:' But just in the past, fresh berries provide flavor. *'Carver Descartes:' Oh. At least the berries are good. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' So, what's taking Sunset Shimmer and the others so long to get here? *'Lor McQuarrie:' Is that they've been delayed? They must have boring stuff with Twilight. *'Carver Descartes:' Ha! Good one, Lor! *'Lor McQuarrie:' Dude, you can spit that stuff out now. (But Carver swallowed it instead, and Lor is disgusted by that, as we fade to Tino's house) ??? ??? ??? ??? Team Rocket's Report ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Final Battle (With Sora and Lord Zedd) *'Sora (KH):' Ready for a rematch, Zedd!? *'Lord Zedd:' I'm far more power than you could ever handle, Keyblade Ranger! *'Sora (KH):' We'll see about that! *'Lord Zedd:' Are those "hira's" really necessary? Here I'll do some, whoooa, whoooa, come and get me (Sora and Zedd start fighting) *'Sora (KH):' Is that all you got! *'Lord Zedd:' You're going to be sorry to say that! (Sora charges toward him and Zedd uses his staff to blast Sora and he land on the floor, and the heroes gasp in horror) *'Lord Zedd:' Wait till I tell your friends how many courage you had in the end! (Sora gets angry at this, and Zedd zaps him as he laughs and Sora gets hurt again) *'Kairi:' Sora! *'Ash Ketchum:' That's it! *'Sora (KH):'No... stay back. This fight is between me and Zedd. *'Carver Descartes:' Is he being touch like the rangers or is it me? *'Cure Black:' Beats me. *'Sora (KH):' Alright, Zedd. Let's finish this. *'Lord Zedd:' Come on, Sora! You can't be serious with that Keyblade! (Sora swings his keyblade at Lord Zedd and it hits him.) *'Sora (KH):' (In Zhane's voice) Bullseye! Yes! *'Lord Zedd:' Ha! Not quite. *'Sora (KH):' (In Zhane's voice) It's just you, cold and slimy! *'Lord Zedd:' Ugh! Why you power parasite! You'll by for that! (He disappears as Sora then smiles in victory) *'Rita Repulsa:' (laughs) (Pluto then charges toward her, but Rita zaps him away) *'Goofy:' I've got you now, Rita! (He accidentally used Donald and throw at her) Oops! (Rita zaps him into the wall as Goldar and Mickey fight and Mickey has caught Goldar off guard) *'Mickey Mouse:' Haha! (Goldar jumps up and kicks Mickey and he lands on the ground on his face) *'Kairi:' Huh! You leave him alone! *'Riku:' You have to go through us, Goldar! *'Goldar:' You and your weapons are no match for me! (Goofy trying to get Donald unstuck, and he finally got him unstuck. Then, he and Donald fell down roll around and make Goldar tip over and fell to the ground) *'Mickey Mouse:' Ha! Wanna bet? *'Goldar:' (in Pete's voice) That's the sucker bet! *'Donald Duck:' Yeah! (punks Goldar) You're the sucker! *'Mickey, Donald, and Goofy:' All for one and one for all! *'Rita Repulsa:' Take that! (She zaps them, but Riku blocked the attack and extinguished it) *'Kairi:' Not a chance, Rita! *'Riku:' You're outmatched! *'Rita Repulsa:' AAH! I GOT ONE OF THOSE HEADACHES AGAIN!!! (disappears) *'Goldar:' Drat! We'll meet again! (He disappears as well) *'Donald Duck:' Yeah! *'Sora (KH):' We did it! *'Ash Ketchum:' You did guys! *'Misty:' That was really cool. *'Brock:' Beautiful. *'Pikachu:' Pika, pika. *- *- *- *- * Ending Bonus Scene Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Magmon47